Isashiki Jun
Isashiki Jun alias bearded senpai, ''also ''Spitz senpai''nickname established by Sawamura was the vice-captain of the Seidou High School Baseball Team. Character He is like a roaring savage dog. Isashiki is a reliable team’s older brother and a mood maker who raises morale of the team even in a pinch. Without caring that he’s in the middle of the match he starts yelling in a loud voice. Because of that Isashiki seems hotheaded all the time so the lower years are often scared. He believes that seniors must maintain their dignity as the older batch. He likes "bashing out" people when the team's in trouble but stays quiet until he's allowed to do so. He talks tall but he’s modest inside and sincere about baseball. Despite his rough exterior and loudness, he like shoujo manga as influenced by his sisters. He is among the perkiest freshmen when they first joined Seidou, immediately checking out the famous Chris Yuu. Isashiki, along with the current senior regulars were the freshmen who showed fighting spirit and who have the best potential to be part of the regulars. He likes hanging out at Miyuki's room and demands the latter to massage his feet for him. Furuya later on began to massage him. After their loss in the summer tournament, they had to retire and return to their normal high school life, to which his classmates find it amusing. Despite retiring though, he and several seniors occasionally visits the dorms to give a piece of their minds specially when he saw Kawakami unable to move on with their loss. They got back on the mound later on to give the current members one last lesson they call memento through an intra-squad game. His usual roars made the lower years feel nostalgic. History Isashiki came from Ayakami Senior League. In his first year of high school, Isashiki's desired position was pitcher.Chapter 146 After the Tokyo Tournament and the selection of the new team, the coach moved him to outfielder, due to his relaxed shoulders.Chapter 147 Isashiki also had the desire to be the best player on the team and eventually make it to Koushien, but he ended up accepting the position as an outfielder and later as the main support to his rival Yuuki once he made captain. He was inspired enough by Yuuki to work alongside him to improve his batting skills, and to dedicated himself to become so good as a player that he held the centerfield position exclusively as a first-string player. He is also one of the most vocal of the 3rd years when giving critical advice to his teammates about improving batting skills (Zono), performing as an outfielder (Sakai and Furuya), behavior and attitude (Sawamura and Kawakami), and leadership (new Captain Miyuki). He's the senior caretaker of the team as well as one of the teams mood makers. Relationship with other characters Yuki Tetsuya Probably the closest person to him. They had initial rivalry during their first year and eventually became friends. Yuki inspired him to pursue his batting skills. Isashiki sometimes compensates for Yuuki's quiet demeanor by speaking up on his behalf at times if he feels Yuuki's not addressing team matters as vocally as a captain should Furuya Satoru His personal massager. Miyuki Kazuya Jun often visits his room or asks him to analyze their opponents. Skills Defense Isashiki originally joined the team as a pitcher, however, because he lacks control, he's placed at the center field. He can pass fastballs from centerfield up to the catcher, without bouncing the ball. He is the only permanent outfielder because of his defensive skills. Batting He is one of Seidou's best hitters alongside Masuko, Yuki and Ryousuke and is called the power hitter. Isashiki has no fixed batting pattern and hits at whatever opportunity he can see he hits well. Like Yuki, he spends most of his time practicing his batting. He looks up to their former senpai Azuma who is a power hitter. As the third batter in the three-hole, he is is generally the best all-around hitter on the team, often hitting for a high batting average but not necessarily very fast. Part of his job is to reach base for the cleanup hitter, and part of it is to help drive in base runners himself. Third-place hitters are best known for "keeping the inning alive". Player Statistics Trivia *Favorite Food : Yakiniku *Best Subject : Sport *Hobby : Reading shoujo manga *Nomo Hideo was a pitcher that Jun admired when he was a first year and a pitcher. Quotes *"How can I get on base? How can I create a chance? How can I connect to the next batter? With this at every at bat at every at bat I desperately get my teeth into the ball. It’s frustrating but no matter how much I try there’s a great batter right behind me, whom I’ m no match for."Jun about Tetsu *"Who are you calling a spitz?" *"I don't know, I've never been to Koshien. If you wanna find out, go there yourself and learn it firsthand, moron!"Jun to Eijun in chapter (?) *''"on top of his bad mouth, he looks fierce. But i have never seen anyone as Passionate as him. You're the best! Jun-san!"''Zono's opinion of Jun in the first Guidebook. Gallery Jun.png|Isashiki Jun jun.batting.png|Jun batting during a game. Jun.isashiki.png|Jun as always - shouting. JunCasual1.jpg|Jun in casual clothes looking for Miyuki. image.jpg|Jun playing defense while covering for Furuya References Navigation Category:Seidou High School Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Center Fielder Category:3rd Year High School